Keeping Up Appearances
by mrs.cenalovesmalfoy
Summary: After Hermione and Draco hook up for a summer romance will things change for the better or for the worst ? A little Harry Ron slash.
1. The Workout

Keeping Up Appearances

Ch.1 The Workout 

"_Wake up Draco you sexy, sexy man_". Draco reached over to turn off his alarm clock .It was

unlike any other alarm clock because it had every girl that he had slept with in the last six months

giving him compliments. So naturally there were about 365 girls on there but take into

consideration that it is a new clock so the number would be a little small.

He got out of bed in his green silk boxers and went to go exercise. Over the summer he had

played lots of Quidditch but he didn't get the body that he wanted. So, he bought brand new

exercise equipment and worked out every single day. Now he has 8 pack abs and guns that just

won't quit. But what really drove the girls wild were his pecs. He could make the move up and

down at any pace. Summer really did do his body good. He was just about to sit down when

Blaise called. He wasn't exactly happy with the timing but, Blaise was his best friend.

"_Hey Blaise. What's up_ ?"

"_**I've got a girl problem**_"

"_What's it about_ ?"

"_**Well we hit it off nice and she looks really good but she doesn't want to do it with me. What should I do**_ ?"

"_Well just get your needs satisfied elsewhere. Duh._"

"_**I don't know why I didn't think of that**."_

"_Well one, You aren't as smart as me and two, I'm just awesome like that."_

"_**Whatever, I'll talk to you later okay**_ ?"

"_Alright bye_."

Just as Draco was about to start his workout the phone rang again.

"_**Hello, may I speak to Draco Malfoy**_ ?" said a feminine voice.

"_Yes, the is Draco_."

Little did Draco know he was in for a huge and unbelievable surprise.


	2. The Invite

Keeping Up Appearances Chapter.2 The Invite

"_**Hello, Draco this is Hermione Granger please listen and don't be rude.**_" Oh my did I just call him Draco. What is wrong with me ?

"_Okay Hermione_" Draco replied in a tone that said I am so gonna mess with you.

"_**Um Malfoy I just called to say that you are invited to my sweet sixteen**_." Did he just call me Hermione ? I wonder why he did that.

"_Um Hermione why are you inviting me to your party_ ?" He was very intrigued to find out the answer to that question.

"_**Well a couple of girls said they'd only come if you were there**_."

"_So you're saying that you want me to come so you can have more guests at you party _?"

"_**Yes,Malfoy that is exactly what I am saying**_."

"_Alright Hermione what time—_"

"_**Would you please stop calling me Hermione**_." I really like the way he says my name all light and airy but this is weird.It just feels to right and that is a problem.

"_**Look Malfoy just call me Granger for now okay**_ ?" She said with a pang of regret.

"_Alright __**Granger**_." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he said her last name.

"_**Hey you don't have to be so mean about**_ _**it**_." She feigned hurt in her voice .

"_I figured since we aren't in school anymore we could be a bit more civil towards one another. I am trying not to have any enemies this year . So what do you say Granger can we call a truce_ ?"

"_**Alright Malfoy we can have a truce but if you try do double cross me I swear you will **__**regret it."**_

****

"_Got it so what will the theme of your party be_ ?"

"_**Um excuse me**_ ?"

"_You know the theme like what kind of setting like the party have like a luau or Paris at night. You are a girl shouldn't you know these types of things _?"

"_**Well Malfoy I haven't really thought about it**_. " Man why is he questioning me like this ?

"_Well when is the date of the party Granger_ ?"

"_**Um….it's on the 21**__**st**__** of June**_."

"_I've got it you should have a pool part but give it a luau twist. Can you deal with that Granger_ ?"

"_**Malfoy the idea is good and all but I don't have a pool**_."

"_Oh don't fret you could have the party at my house. My parents are in Italy and won't be pack until the week before start of term. So I have the whole house to myself_."

"_**Thanks a lot……..um how did we go from enemies to having a truce to going to each others house without parental supervision**_ ?"

"_Well first I asked you for a truce because I felt bad for all of the years that I teased you and I really wanted to make it up to you. I also wanted to give your look a redo because frizzy hair and books were never in_ ."

"_**Malfoy you are an insensitive jerk**_."

"_Wait Granger have you ever had a boyfriend_ ?"

"_**Well no I haven't**_." Why did I just tell him that ?

"_Well this makeover will be my way of sealing the deal. You get to benefit from it. So are you in or are you out_ ?"


	3. The Decision

Chapter3:The Decision

(Written in the form of Hermione's thoughts until she begins speaking with Draco again)

OMG! Malfoy just asked me to go to his house without his parents being there. He is so hot. I just know that underneath that school uniform is a perfect body. I can just imagine his perfect abs and all his perfect muscles. No wait I have to remember he is just supposed to be my friend. But he did sound sincere and I suppose I could lighten up just a tad. Oh but what would Harry and Ron think about this. Wait why should I care about what they think ? They didn't want to take me with them to go searching for horecruxes. I told them that I could help out but they gave me the whole speech about how they didn't want me to get hurt. Me, hurt, please. I mean the whole time I would have been saving them from unspeakable dangers and solving riddles to get more horecruxes. Basically I would have been doing the same thing I do now. I would still be second hand. Harry would get all of the credit for my work and Ron he does nothing and gets more thanks than I do. Oh so what t if Harry has battled Voldemort 4 times, I have been the one to help him prepare for the encounters by giving him tips and such on what to use and not once have I ever gotten anything special. I should do something to get back at them. Oh they don't know what's coming for them.

(Meanwhile Draco was sitting patiently on the line waiting for her decision.)

"_**Um Malfoy are you there**_ ?" she said in a confident voice.

"_Yes Granger I am here. So your decision is………_?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"_**I'll take the deal Malfoy**_." Hermione said with a boost of confidence in her voice.

"_Good. When are you available to leave_ ?" said Draco with eagerness in his voice.

"_**Um ………..now**_ ?" she said with a hint a being slightly taken aback in her voice.

"_When is your curfew_ ?"

"_**Oh I don't have one because my parents are in America and won't be back until November**_."' She said in a very proud tone.

"_Well Granger give me your address so I can come and pick you up_."

"_**Sure thing. It's 3224 Mapleton Lane**_."

"_See you soon Granger_. " said Draco with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_**Bye Malfoy**_." She said with a bit to much giddiness.

I'm gonna take a quick shower and change before he gets here because I'm sure it won't be for hours. I mean come on he has to perfect his "look". Hahahhahahahahahah I'm so funny. Let me just go ahead and get ready to go the shower while wrapping this towel around myself. This is much better. Who knew revenge could be so much fun.


	4. The Visit

* * *

Chapter 4: The Visit/Preparations 

"**Yay me**." Hermione said while jumping up and down. I'm going to Malfoys and I'm getting back at Harry and Ron all in the same day.

"_Granger, What are you doing _?" Draco said in voice that was dripping in with sheer amusement and genuine interest.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Malfoy what are you doing here **?said Hermione with fear being the main component in her voice. Oh my gosh I hope he didn't see anything . I guess it was

really good that I threw this towel on myself just like two seconds before he got here.

Is she really always this slow? "_Don't you remember that I told you that I was coming to pick you up _? "

Oh my gosh I just realized that he is not wearing a shirt. Oh man I hope he doesn't see me staring. I should probably say something now so he doesn't think that I an retarded.

"**I didn't expect you to come until about five hours later.**" Hermione said while trying to sound cool but failing miserably.

"_Well Granger I'm full of surprises and don't worry I didn't see a thing._" Draco said with a light smirk in his voice.

"**Malfoy why are you here now **?"

"_Well I came to help you pick out clothes and see what I am working with before the makeover_."

"**I've already packed some clothes in the suitcase on the bed so help yourself. I'm just gonna go take a quick shower before we leave okay ?"**

"_That's cool Granger_."

Alright let's see what she has in her drawers. That sounded so kinky. The stuff she has in these is disgusting. We have to get her some better clothes later. Ummm...Let's see if she has any langerie.

Draco took out his wand and cast the spell Sexyous Revelous. Then there is a bright green glow that comes from under the bed.

"_Oh it's all locked away in a trunk much liked her virginity. Oh I'm bad. Now this is more like it._" Draco said admiring her corset tops and little mini skirts.

"_Yo Granger how come I've never seen you were any of this sexy_ _stuff in your trunk _?"

"**I don't know I guess I just never have time to wear them. Dammit ummm Malfoy **?"

"_Yes _?"

"**Could you please pass me something to wear **?"

"_Sure thing_." Draco made sure to pass her some clothes from her trunk.

"_Here you go Granger_." said Draco.

"**Oh hell no there is no way I am wearing this stuff**."

"_Either you wear it or come out her nude to get some more clothes_."

"**Fine I'll take the nude**."

"_Really_ ?" said Draco with hope in his voice.

"**No you idiot now give me my clothes**."

"_Well since you just called me an idiot you have to say 'You Draco are the hottest most sexist guy on Earth'_."

"**There is no way I'm saying that**."

"_Well then no clothes_."

"**Alright 'You Draco are the hottest most sexist guy on Earth'. Now can I have my clothes** ?"

"_Sure, Now Granger enough toying around lets go_."

"**Alright I'm ready. Where is the car**?"

"_There is no car we're apparating_."

"**Wait no**." Hermione said in a pleading voice.

"_Come here_," said Draco and he grabbed her and locked into a hug." _We go on the count of three. One, two, three."_

"**Holy sh--"** said Hermione but her last words were cut off as they sucked into a very narrow, airtight tube.


	5. The Malfoy Manor

Chapter 5: The Malfoy Manor / Makeover

"_This is home_." _said Draco._

The area in which they had landed appeared to be a living room. It was a large room. It was lavishly furnished in black, green, and silver. The floors were a black marble. The walls were painted in a deep green and the walls had a border of silver snakes. There were two loveseats, one couch, and two recliners all black leather. In the center of the arrangement was a black marble table. It was all facing a huge fireplace that had snake frame like trimming. All around the room on the walls were portraits of the Malfoy family. And the portraits were you guessed it snaked framed.

"**Are you serious? This place is huge." said Hermione with awe in her voice.**

"_Oh this is just the house for the summer where I spend all of my breaks and holidays. This is also where you will be staying. I'll give you the master bedroom simply because I'm nice like that." said Draco with a hint of satisfaction in his voice._

That was something Hermione was simply just not prepared for. She hadn't really expected a room and on the weird off chance that she did end up with a room she thought it would simply be a guest bedroom. But this was a shocker. She had gotten a room but not just any old guest room but the master bedroom. Boy this day was just getting better and better for her.

Draco took her and led her through the house and she discovered that the whole house was pretty much decorated in the same colors as the living room black, green, and silver. It started to remind Hermione that she was in a Draco's house all alone. Right when she was about to complain that she was tired of walking up stairs Draco stopped and opened a door. The room was very large way larger then her room at her house it was even bigger than her parent's master bedroom. The walls were of course deep green. The bed was a king sized one with black stain sheets that had a silver border going all the way around it. There was a very large closet the same size as her room back at her house which was quite large. The dresser was black marble and had a body sized mirror beside it. There was also a very large set of drawers.

"**The room is very amazing but it just seems a little to green to me."**

"_Well I mean what did you expect we are Slytherins." said Draco._

"**Well duh but I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not used to seeing so much green." said Hermione with a look in her eyes that said 'Can I please change it?'.**

"_Oh no don't even think about redecorating this room because I like it the way it is."_

"**Please let me at least pick out a color that we both like and I'll belly dance."**

"_Deal here's a color board lets get started." said Draco._

"_**You planned this from the beginning didn't you?"**_

"_No I didn't plan this. I was going to redecorate anyway but this arrangement is a much better deal." said Draco with a smirk._

"**Whatever. What about we take out the green and just make it black and silver."**

"_Alright room you heard the lady change yourself around."_

"**Wait how is the room doing this?"**

"_Well it works just like the room of requirements' except you have to say you request aloud for it to change. Now that that is over it time to get to the other part of business my belly dance."_

Hermione was not eager to show off her belly dancing skills to snyone anytime soon so she changed the subject.

"**Who is gonna give me my makeover?"**

"_Well I will of course because you will need a mans opinion on this."_

""**Oh no there is no way you are getting anywhere near my body." said Hermione with disgust in her voice. **

"_I promise I won't do anything to violate your body." said Draco thinking about what a magnificent body it was._

"**Fine. Do what you must." said Hermione with defeat and fear in her voice.**

"_Granger calm down all I need is a strand of your hair and the potion will automatically do what it feels you need done to you to make you look more beautiful." said Draco without realizing that he'd just slipped and given Hermione a compliment._

"**Are you sure that this will work?" said Hermione with doubt in her voice.**

"_I am positive now close you eyes and I tell you to open them open them."_

"**Okay."**

"_Drink this…now open your eyes."_

"**Draco oh my gosh I look incredible. What is in that potion? I must know." said Hermione with awe in her voice.**

"_Never. I will never tell."_

"**Fine be that way."**

"_Okay be mad but than you'll never get your surprise."_

"**You're giving me a surprise? What is it?"**

"_Well Granger we are going to a club and we are going to see just how good the potion worked."_

"**Is it a muggle club or a wizard club?"**

"_I'll let you chose. Which one do you want to go to?"_

"**Well I've never been to a wizard club before so I chose wizard."**

"_Alright Granger we have to apparate in. So one three. One two three._

"**Oh sh--"**


	6. Clubbin'

Chapter 6: Clubbin'

"Alright Granger here we are. What do you think ?"

"Wow this is incredible. Everything is so floaty and cool."

"Um Granger--," Draco started apprehensively.

"Okay for the time being you can all m Hermione but only to impress the guys in the club."

"Okay Hermione, have you ever had an alcoholic beverage before ?" Draco said with a hint of speculation in his voice.

"Um…no, but once at my cousin's wedding I snuck a sip of champagne." Hermione said slightly embarrassed.

"And exactly how old were you when you did that ?" said Draco with a hint of amusement slipping into his otherwise calm tone.

"Well it was only three…weeks ago." said Hermione. Her cheeks getting redder and redder with each bit of information revealed about her personal life.

"Hermione honestly I swear that you are completely pathetic." said Draco.

"Just because I'm in know hurry to get smashed doesn't mean I'm pathetic. It just means I'm smart." said Hermione. A tad bit irritated at the fact that he called her pathetic.

"You know what ? I'm not even gonna comment on that. I'm just gonna start you off with a Strawberry Appletini Twist. It's kinda like Sex on the Beach but fruitier."

"Sex on the Beach ? I don't even wanna know. So what is this Strawberry Appletini Twist ?"

"Oh you'll see. Now go ahead and drink up."

"Wait I'll only drink it if you drink it with me." said Hermione with a hint of fear in your voice.

"Do you have any idea how gay I'll look if I order one of those ? There is absolutely no way I'll order one of those."

"Please Draco ? For me ?" said Hermione.

"Okay fine. Bottoms up." said Draco polishing off the drink in one swallow and watching Hermione do the same.

"Wow this is delicious. I feel kinda drunk but my head doesn't hurt. Why not ?" said Hermione. Her speech slightly slurred.

"Well in wizard clubs you can get completely smashed and feel smashed but you won't get a hangover. So drink up."

After about 13 drinks a piece between Draco and Hermione things felt quite cheery. Hermione had tried a variety of different things from daiquiris to straight Vodka. She was feeling more than a slight buzz.

" Hermione do you wanna dance ?" said Draco looking quite calm and unaffected by the liquor though his speech a tad bit slurred.

"Sure Draco. I'd love to." said Hermione completely and totally smashed.

Just as the pair reached the dance floor a popular song by the muggle group the Pussycat Dolls came on. Hermione, living her life most of the time in the muggle world, knew exactly what the song was. She practically dragged Draco to the dance floor.

'Typical hardly the type I fall for. I like when the physical don't leave me asking for more. I'm a sexy mamma. Knows how to get what I wanna. Now I'm gonna spring this on ya. From all the things that I told ya. You been sayin' all the right things all night long but I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off. Baby can't you see how these clothes are fitting on me and the heat coming from this beat. I'm about to blow I don't think you know.'

Hermione started to get wild. She grabbed Draco and they basically started dry humping on the dance floor because what they were doing surely couldn't be called dancing. Hermione did a little spin in front of Draco and then roughly jabbed her butt on Draco's hard cock. She started to grind on erection as if they were already naked. The look on Hermione's face looked as if she liked the way Draco was squirming behind her. Draco was dying for relief. Its likely that he probably would have taken her right then and there on the floor had Hermione stepped away.

"Why why did you stop ?" said Draco wear a slight frown.

"We'll pick up where we left off I you get us home." said Hermione. Her eyes promising that and more.

"Besides I have a surprise for you." said Hermione. Her eyes containing a mischievous sparkle that could rival that of Dumbledore.


	7. Draco

They arrived home and Hermione wasted no time. She pushed Draco on the bed and stripped him. Not with her hands but with her wand slowly. She removed each article of clothing one at a time. Each time she removed and article she would trail kisses over whatever it had left bare. Just as she was about to remove his boxers she stopped.

"Draco sit up," said Hermione in a flirty tone that was kind of seductive.

"Hermione as you can see I am really enjoying this," he said while pointing to the large tent in his green silk boxers.

"Oh Draco I just wanna thank you for getting me to loosen up," said Hermione.

"We you could finish what you started over here." said Draco clearly a bit irritated.

"I'll get to that after I thank you. You remember that belly dance I promised you." said Hermione.

"Yeah I sure do." said Draco clearly getting excited.

"Well I'm not gonna do it." said Hermione.

"What! Why not ?" said Draco not even bothering to hide the disappointment that was so clearly splayed across his face.

"Well I had a better idea-"

"Hermione what is better than a belly dance ?"

"Perhaps a lap dance would be a suitable replacement." said Hermione pleased at the shocked look on Draco's face.

"Really?" said Draco. And after seeing Hermione shake he head yes he wasted no time in putting on some suitable music. Of course he put on Akon's _I Wanna Fuck You. _He even summoned a pole and placed it in the center of the room. "Alright Hermione get started." said Draco burst with anticipation.

Hermione started windin' and grindin' up on the pole silently thanking her muggle friends for suggesting they take Carmen Electra's strip aerobic class this summer. She saw him looking at her and she already knew. He wanted to fuck her. By then Draco erection was throbbing for release. It was on the verge of becoming painful. He needed release or he felt that he would scream. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled down his boxers finished himself off in 5 harsh jerks with a speed so quick it was as if he needed to jerk off to stay alive. As soon as he finished Hermione climbed up the pole and slid down arching her back while grinding on the pole. His erection sprang up once again. He waited in silent agony until erection finally began to wane but Hermione would have none of that. She walked over to him and began to grind on him. Not forcefully but enough to make little teasing contacts. But that alone was enough to drive Draco crazy. He declared that that was the last straw. He literally picked her up from 'position' and threw her onto the bed beneath him.

"Oh big bad Draco got to much sexual frustration. What are you gonna do about it ?" said Hermione slightly teasing and breathless but not from the 'lap dance'. It was from thinking of what Draco had in store for her to get back at her for that 'lap dance.

"Oh yeah and I'm gonna take it out on you. My naughty little minx." said Draco. He reached down and ripped what little clothes Hermione had on. He bent his head down and kissed her neck and then breathe slightly which caused a shiver to run up Hermione's spine. She silently wondered what had she gotten herself into because she knew Draco Malfoy was not one to bested by anyone. She thought that was probably especially true in the bedroom. And she was certainly not wrong.

Draco leaned down and whispered into Hermione's ear. "Hermione I have a surprise for you."


End file.
